Falling Away With You
by charlieh07
Summary: Short JackAudrey oneshot songfic. Her thoughts and feelings after Day 4, so spoilers from Day 4 to 5. Please read and review, I don't mind constructive criticism :


**A/N: **A short JackAudrey oneshot inspired by a beautiful song by an amazing band. Enjoy :) Reviews are lovely, thanks.

Lyrics: Falling Away With You, by Muse

**Falling Away With You**

_I can't remember when it was good_

The time when they spent every waking minute together, when they were working, eating, sleeping, breathing together, was long gone. That time had gone when he'd allowed her estranged husband to die in exchange for a piece of information. He knew that she knew that he never _meant _for it to happen, but she'd been unable to process the fact that he could have made that choice so easily. It had been the right thing to do, _of course_, but she didn't think that the man she loved could so easily and quickly favour millions of strangers' lives above Paul's without thought, or any apparent emotional consequence.

_Moments of happiness elude_

When she'd seen Bill walking down that corridor, she'd known. The set of his jaw, the sense of loss and confusion in his eyes, had told her what he'd been unable to in words. For the first time, she'd been unable to think, to process anything, a total first for Audrey Raines, one of the sharpest minds in Washington. The amount of strain she'd been under today, all the different horrors she'd had thrown at her, and she'd managed to remain fairly controlled, despite a few tears. This last bit of news, however, was more than she could handle. It had destroyed her inside.

_Maybe I just misunderstood_

It was a similar story when they'd discovered he was still alive. The minute she'd laid eyes on the CCTV image, she'd known, even as it was still sharpening up, something primal in her recognised him. All the feelings she'd struggled to suppress, all those emotions she'd kept buried since that dreadful day had rushed up to meet her. Already she was making plans for them, piecing together their shattered relationship. But when he'd appeared outside the door when she was interviewing Diane, her vision had faltered. She was the one who left him - would he still want her? Would he take her back after the way she'd treated him?

_All of the love we left behind_

The electricity passing between them was unbelievable. She'd followed him to a secluded part of the corridor without question, her body a jangling mass of nerves and apprehension. When he'd turned towards her, his face was unreadable. The softness in his voice when he started speaking calmed her considerably, and she shifted closer to him, an unconscious movement that he mirrored. The wrench she'd felt as he was called away convinced her that she could love him again, no matter what.

_Watching the flashbacks intertwine_

_Memories I will never find_

Waiting for him to answer his cell, she'd looked back on all the action he'd taken that day, that had disgusted her at the time, and realised that it had been in the best interests of the American people. She realised, ironically, that the very things she'd pushed him away for, would have been exactly what she would have done in his situation. And suddenly they didn't seem so very important anymore.

_So I'll love whatever you become_

_And forget the reckless things we've done_

_I think our lives have just begun_

_I think our lives have just begun_

Begging him not to go away again. In a way it had been both the neediest and strongest thing she'd ever done. Needy to admit she couldn't live without him. Strong because it took a lot for her to admit her true feelings, to expose herself in the most brutal way.

_And I'll feel my world crumbling_

_I'll feel my life crumbling_

_I'll feel my soul crumbling away_

"I never stopped lovin_g _you". She rolled the words over and over in her mind, savouring them, committing them to memory. She'd never forget the sound of his voice, the way he'd said it, with such desperate longing in his tone. Audrey hadn't thought it possible to fall any further for Jack, until he'd given her those preciousfive words.Those precious five words that told her that she'd never stop falling until the day she died.

_And falling away_

_Falling away with you_

**_A/N: _**Please review. You know which button it is :)


End file.
